Skitarii
thumb|362px|Symbol SkitariiWiedza to potęga, a Legiony Skitarii są właśnie siłą, która maszeruje bez żalu i skruchy przez galaktykę tylko po to by wydrzeć potrzebne dane z zimnych, trupich rąk tych, którzy nie mieli dość rozumu by ustąpić. Wyposażeni w najpotężniejsze i najbardziej zaawansowane uzbrojenie jakie posiada Imperium oraz wspierani przez święte machiny Skitarii prowadzą wojnę w najbardziej bezwzględny i brutalny sposób jaki widziała galaktyka. W niektórych przypadkach nawet barbarzyńscy Orkowie wydają się wielkoduszni i litościwi w porównaniu do Wojowników Omnisjasza. Ci, którzy ich powstrzymają, mogą liczyć tylko na to, że powrócą i nie spoczną dopóki wszelki ślad oporu nie zostanie zmieniony w gwiezdny pył. Niepowstrzymana siła Wiedza to potęga, a do odkrycia sekretów galaktyki często potrzebna jest siła... Bardzo dużo siły. Jak galaktyka długa i szeroka Legiony Skitarii maszerują do zwycięstwa. Wokół ich broni powietrze syczy i trzaska od wyładowań elektrycznych a zapach ozonu staje się nie do zniesienia gdy wymiesza się z zapachem spalanych żywcem ciał. Energia potrzebna do zasilenia ich broni wystarczyłaby średniej wielkości Ulowi na rok. Jednak dowódcy wiedzą, że jest to potrzebna strata, gdyż dzięki temu Mechanicus jest w stanie nauczyć się czegoś nowego. Dla zwykłego człowieka Skitarii są urodzonymi wojownikami. Są dumni ze swej świętej misji jaką jest niesienie światła Omnisjasza i zdobywanie dla niego nowych technologii. Z mechaniczną precyzją eliminują kolejnych przeciwników. Karabiny łukowe i Serwo-Pociski wyszukują niemal samodzielnie kolejnych przeciwników. Pierwsze dzięki swej naturze, czyli wyszukując najmniej oporną drogę, a drugie dzięki systemom autonamierzania i możliwości zmiany kierunku lotu w wypadku przemieszczenia się celu. Broń Radowa zmienia pole bitwy w pustkowie bardziej toksyczne i wrogie życiu niż same pustynie Marsa. Nic nie jest w stanie zniszczyć pewności siebie i jedności szeregów Skitarii. Nawet agresja, czy korupcja, lub potężne armie nie są w stanie w pełni zatrzymać Skitarii. Jeśli zginie jeden przyjdzie dziesięciu, a jeśli zginą wszyscy z Legionu, to przyjdą następne dwa, tylko po to, by pokazać innym siłę i nieustępliwość wyznawców Boga-Maszyny w wypełnianiu jego woli, która jest jedna i niezmienna od chwili powstania Mechanicus. Z wysokości Skitarii wyglądają jak kolumny Rdzawych Mrówek, które naturalnie polują na nieuważnych podróżników pośród Marsjańskich wydm. Ich bezgraniczna wiara w Boga Maszynę i jego proroka, Omnisjasza prowadzi ich bez potrzeby snu gdyż medytacja i modlitwy są dla nich wystarczającym odpoczynkiem. Gdy tylko pierwszy raz szczepią się w śmiertelnym boju z przeciwnikiem nie dadzą mu chwili wytchnienia póki nie zmiotą go z powierzchni ziemi. Bez wahania Skitarii wypełniają wolę Adeptów Mechanicum, którzy obserwują ich zmagania z orbity. Jak jeden mąż Cała linia podnosi karabiny do ramienia i oddaje salwę rozpoczynając krwawą rutynę wojny. Wojownicy Boga-Maszyny Jednak pomimo swojej bitewnej doskonałości Skitarii są nadal technicznie rzecz biorąc ludźmi. Lecz złożyli oni swe życia na ołtarzu Omnisjasza przez co stali się narzędziami jego bezlitosnej woli. Implanty neurotyczne pozwalają kierować kohortami Skitarii jak jednym organizmem, w którym każda komórka zna swoje miejsce. Pomiędzy poszczególnymi wojownikami istnieje niewidzialne połączenie, które łączy go bezpośrednio z dowództwem na orbicie. Przypomina to nieco połączenia synaptyczne w Tyranidzkim Roju. Jednakże dzięki temu skuteczność bojowa wojowników Omnisjasza jest nieporównywalnie większa niż podobnie uzbrojonych oddziałów Gwardii Imperialnej. Właściwie, to porównywanie Skitarii do gwardii to jak porównywanie Karabinu plazmowego do kościanej maczugi. Porównanie to może być również traktowane dosłownie, gdyż Skitarii nie tylko pokonają wroga, lecz również niszczą wszelkie ślady jego istnienia oraz przejmują jego najważniejsze osiągnięcia technologiczne tylko po to by pokazać wyższość Mechanicus. Podczas gdy Skitarii przekazują swym panom na orbicie dane na temat przeciwników z którymi walczą Adepci wysyłają dla nich ich własne oprogramowanie. Jest to częsta praktyka w celu zwiększenia kontroli oraz skuteczności Skitarii jak również w celu obserwowania pola bitwy z perspektywy żołnierzy. Unosząc się w morzu danych Adept dowodzący siłami cały czas wysyła nowe rozkazy zarówno do całych oddziałów jak i pojedynczych wojowników, którzy służą jako jego oczy i uszy na polu bitwy. Takowy Skitarii ma uczucie, że zostaje napełniony wolą samego Omnisjasza przez co oddaje się pod kontrolę Adepta, dla którego jest on jednak niczym więcej jak elektryczną zabawką. Legiony Skitarii nie walczą samotnie. Często towarzyszą im ogromne goliaty Centurio Ordinatus, lub kroczą oni w cieniu awatarów Boga-Maszyny czyli Tytanów z Collegia Titanica. Wspierani są przez święte roboty Legio Cybernetica służące jako osobista ochrona Adeptów, którzy postanowili dowodzić z pierwszej linii. Przez milenia Skitarii zdążyli walczyć ramię w ramie z Astro Militarum, Adepta Sororitas czy Adeptus Astartes czy nawet Patriarchami nabierając przy tym niesamowitego doświadczenia bojowego. Przez ten czas walczyli oni przeciw niemal każdemu przeciwnikowi, od prymitywnych Orków, przez tajemniczych Eldarów , a na szalonych demonach skończywszy. Z prostego powodu, że Adeptus Mechanicus zapamiętuje każdą nową informację i nie zapomni jej dopóki nie zostanie zniszczone, Skitarii nawet jeśli dopiero rozpoczęli służbę mają już doświadczenie porównywalne z doświadczeniem weterana Kosmicznych Marines. Opis Skitarii tak jak inni członkowie Kultu Maszyny pragną stać się bliżsi Omnisjaszowi poprzez zastępowanie kolejnych części ciał bionicznymi wszczepami. Każda rana jest zatem dla nich szansą na cybernetyczne ulepszenia. Zdarza się również, że nawet zdrowe organy, czy części ciała są usuwane tylko po to by zastąpić je zimnym metalem. Zatem walka z legionem Skitarii to walka przeciw wojownikom, którzy mimo, że są nadal po części ludźmi, to jednak są dużo bardziej zabójczy. Tak jak większość interesów Mechanicus, tajemnica tworzenia Skitarii jest jednym z największych sekretów. Krążą pogłoski mówiące jakoby wojownicy ci byli armią klonów powstałych z DNA najskuteczniejszych członków Gwardii. Inne natomiast mówią, że są to dezerterzy bądź kryminaliści poddani praniu mózgu i wcieleni siłą do Kultu. Jednak niezależnie od pochodzenia Skitarii pozostają fanatycznie oddani Bogu-Maszynie oraz jego inkarnacji czyli Ominsjaszowi. Ceramiczne zastawki i adamantowe komory regulują przepływ płynów odżywiających do przeźroczystych bio-cybernetycznych mięśni. Nawet mózgi tych wojowników nie zdołały uniknąć drastycznych w niektórych przypadkach przemian. W pewnym momencie tego szaleńczego pościgu za mechaniczną doskonałością Skitarii znajdują się w stanie zwanym Crux Mechanicus, który oznacza tyle, że są teraz bardziej mechaniczni niż organiczni. Ci, którzy posuną się jeszcze dalej w swej Mechamorfozie stają się Skitarii Alfa, jednak to jeszcze nie koniec. Niektórzy Stają się Alfa Primus, czyli niemal w 100% cybernetyczni. Tacy Skitarii potrafią działać bez ustanku na polu bitwy nawet całymi latami jeśli sytuacja będzie tego wymagać. Jeśli ktokolwiek szukałby jakiejś regularności w występowaniu danych rodzai wszczepów wśród Skitarii to zawiódłby się gdyż mimo, że w większości organiczny pozostaje tylko mózg (chociaż i tutaj znajduje się mnóstwo sprzętu elektronicznego) to jednak większość wojowników dostosowuje swoje ulepszenia do własnych preferencji. Powoduje to, że istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, iż taki w niemalże pełni zmechanizowany Skitarius nadal trzyma gdzieś w swojej głębi pozostałości po organicznej przeszłości. Dzięki swoim modyfikacjom Skitarii potrafią przetrwać w niemal każdych warunkach. Każdy z legionów pochodzi z niezwykle zindustrializowanych Światów Kuźni, na których promieniowanie jest niekiedy tak duże, że bez kombinezonu ochronnego człowiek ginie już po kilku minutach. Dla nich jednak jest to tym czym dla nas są promienie słoneczne w letnie popołudnie. Nie robią na nich wrażenia anomalie czasów występujące w sektorach Gwiazd Halo. Maszerują oni naprzód bez względu na ból, cierpienie czy śmierć. Od kosmicznej pustki przez wiecznie płonące atmosfery światów wulkanicznych czy zamrażające krew w żyłach lodowe światy aż po wciągające w bezdenne otchłanie nieuważnych podróżników planety śmierci Skitarii prą naprzód podbijając kolejne planety ku chwale Omnisjasza. Najczęstsze wyposażenie Oto krótka lista wyposażenia najczęściej spotykanego wśród wojowników Mechanicum: *'Wieczna Czujność' - W miejsce oczu Skitarii wszczepiają sobie sztuczne receptory obrazów aby mogli obserwować otoczenie i je analizować bez marnowania czasu na mruganie, czy przesuwanie gałek ocznych. *'Oddech Marsa' - Zaawansowane systemy filtrów powietrza oraz zbiorników na nie, przydatnych w razie walk w próżni zaczynają się w miejscu, gdzie niegdyś znajdowały się usta i nos Skitarii. Ciągną się one w głąb klatki piersiowej. W razie potrzeby mogą oni również zaczerpnąć oddech z rezerwuaru zawierającego toksyczne, niezwykle zanieczyszczone powietrze z Marsa, które jest bardziej relikwią, ale może uratować życie. *'Pobłogosławione Szaty' - Ciężkie, długie szaty, które Skitarii noszą podczas walki są połączone z niewielkimi ołowianymi nitkami, które absorbują ataki energetyczne i jednocześnie ładują baterie serwomechanizmów oraz broni. *'Narzędzia Podboju - '''broń wszelkiego typu i maści *'Miernik Promieniowania''' - tak na wszelki wypadek *'Zasługa Czerwonej Planety' - Skitarii aby uczcić swych odległych przodków kroczących niegdyś po wydmach Marsa amputują sobie nogi i wszczepiają tam cybernetyczne zamienniki. Bastiony Boga-Maszyny ::: Osobny artykuł: Światy Kuźnie '' thumb|400px|Działalność Mechanicus w galaktyceŚwiaty Kuźnie są fundamentami technokratycznego imperium Adeptus Mechanicus. Jeden taki świat potrafi wyprodukować broń i amunicję wystarczające na zaopatrzenie całego sektora na wypadek wieloletniej wojny. Zanieczyszczona warstwa industrialnej zabudowy spowita jest gęstym dymem z niezliczonych kominów kolosalnych fabryk, w których pojazdy oraz olbrzymie bronie suną ponad rzekami pocisków, a ziemia trzęsie się od ciągłych testów uzbrojenia. Ogromne kadzie ze specjalną proteinowo-witaminową papką rozsiane są po całej powierzchni zapewniając populacji wyżywienie. Zakopane natomiast głęboko pod powierzchnią przepastne archiwa zawierają tajemnice, które mogłyby zarówno zbawić, co również sprowadzić zagładę na Imperium oraz całą rasę ludzką. Prawda jest jednak nieistotna, gdyż samo próbowanie odnalezienie jej jest w stanie wepchnąć nawet Fabrykanta Generała w odmęty szaleństwa z powodu samego swojego ogromu i zawiłości. To właśnie w rozpalonych do czerwoności wnętrznościach Światów Kuźni rodzą się Legiony Skitarii. Kohorta za kohortą maszerują by bronić planety poświęconej ich bogu. Powstają, by nieść światło wiedzy i technologii w mroczne odmęty galaktyki, oraz by zmieść wszystko co im się sprzeciwi. Kohorty Skitarii Każdy pojedynczy Skitarius jest trybem w świętej machinie wojennej Mechanicus. Kontrolowani bezpośrednio przez swoich panów i zorganizowani w Kohorty są siłą, która potrafi zniszczyć każdego wroga. Grają oni w chwalebnym koncercie w którym każdy krok i każde pociągnięcie za spust jest niczym psalm ku czci Omnisjasza. Misją Skitarii w naszej galaktyce jest zniszczenie ciemnoty i chaosu oraz ustanowienie w tamtym miejscu logiki i ładu. Jednakże mimo tych wszystkich ideałów i cybernetycznych ulepszeń Tech-Kapłani nadal pozostają ludźmi, którzy mają swoje cele i dążenia. Ich Kohorty są często jedynie częścią ich planów na zdobycie władzy mając jako przykrywkę wolę Omnisjasza. Dla samych Skitarii ich rola nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia. Nie boją się niczego, ani potworów, ani demonów. Dla nich liczy się tylko to, że walczą zgodnie z wolą Omnisjasza przekazywaną im przez Adeptów Mechanicus. Nawet w chwili śmierć przekazują święte dane swym niewidzialnym mistrzom, którzy są wysoko na orbicie. Dla nich każdy dzień bitwy jest niczym sakrament, dzięki któremu stają się uświęceni. Każdy konflikt daje im szansę na zostanie dotkniętym przez Program Motywujący, który przejmuje ich ciała, synapsa po synapsie i napełnia szałem bitewnym. Skitarii natchnieni w ten sposób będą walczyć jak lwy nie bacząc na swoje zdrowie i bezpieczeństwo. Jednakże powoduje to niezwykle wysoką śmiertelność wśród w ten sposób zmotywowanych. Jeśli jednak "wybraniec" przeżyje do końca starcia, to staje się kimś w rodzaju żywej świętości dotkniętej przez Omnisjasza, lecz gdy tylko euforia opadnie delikwent umiera gdzieś zapomniany, najczęściej zlikwidowany przez swoich przełożonych ot, tak na wszelki wypadek. Oryginalne oddziały Skitarii służyły swym panom jako straż podczas przemierzania Napromieniowanych Marsjańskich pustkowi z północy na południe uzbrojeni jedynie w karabiny łukowe. Bronili ich przed szalonymi serwitorami-kanibalami oraz dzikimi robotami. Przez stulecia oddziały Mechanicus były ulepszane aż do dzisiejszych Manipułów Bojowych 41 tysiąclecia. Siły zbrojne Marsa podzieliły się na wiele wariantów jak choćby Manipuły Legio Cybernetica lub Auxilia Ordinatus, ale rdzeniem wciąż pozostają Kohorty Skitarii. Legiony Skitarii dzielą się na niezliczone Kohorty i Manipuły. Zdecydowana większość wojowników Omnisjasza nie jest transportowana na pole bitwy za pomocą transporterów czy samolotów, lecz musi maszerować. Idą szereg za szeregiem przez bagna i pustkowia otaczając swe Wydmowe Pełzacze na wzór dawnych karawan, które przemierzały niekończące się pustkowia Czerwonej Planety. Może taki sposób prowadzenia natarcia jest czasochłonny i mało wydajny, lecz sprawia on, że skitarii stają się dla wrogów synonimem nieuchronnej śmierci, która mimo, że powoli, to jednak nadejdzie. Łańcuch dowodzenia Nazwy zaprezentowane poniżej są używane na planecie Mars i światach które powstały na jego wzór, niektóre planety używają własnego nazewnictwa np. Dywizjony Skitarii które zamiast Kohort, tworzą regimenty. Ponad wszystkimi góruje Fabrykant Generalny, to on decyduje o losie i przeznaczeniu jednostek na swojej planecie. Tuż pod nim są Fabrykatorzy Zastępczy, a następnie Kapłani Kultu Mechanicus. Wszyscy oni przewodzą następnym, czyli Legionom Skiitari, na każdy legion składają się cztery lub więcej Macrolad. Pierwsza, nazywana np. Prima Macrolade, lub Macrolade Primus, składa się zazwyczaj z Legionów Tytanów lub Maszyn Ordinatus. Każda Macrolada jest złożona z 4 kohort, a te z 3 manipułów. Daje to liczbę 12, która jest święta dla Adeptus Mechanicus. Kohorty wojny są rozpoznawane przez numery kohorty które są umieszczone na bokach Wydmowych Pełzaczy. Przeciętny manipuł Skitarii składa się na zrównoważony w boju Wojenny Manipuł, ale istnieją też wyspecjalizowane kohorty, manipuły i grupy np. Zmotoryzowane Kohorty, Manipuły do walki w zwarciu, Kohorty przeciwlotnicze itd. Jednostki w Manipułach są identyfikowane przez pieczęć manipułu, zazwyczaj umieszczaną obok numerów oddziałów i pojazdów. Zadanie zdobycia Wiedzy M15-M25 Era Technologii Chociaż relacje z tego okresu są niekompletne i niewiarygodne, jest powszechnie uważane za złotą erę rozwoju i ekspansji, gdy ludzkość rozprzestrzenia się w całej galaktyce. Napęd osnowy, nawigacja i technologia '''STC '(Standard Template Construct) zapowiadają nową erę odkryć. To wówczas postają znane później jako Rycerskie Światy królestwa. Ludzcy Psykerzy 'pojawiają się w coraz większej liczbie. M25-M30 Epoka Walk Upadek ludzkości nadchodzi z przerażającą szybkością. Trudno jest rozszyfrować prawdę, ale opowieści obfitują w anarchię, demoniczne opętania, nadejście Zniewalaczy i zdradę myślących maszyn. Burze osnowy izolują całą galaktykę i te cywilizacje, które nie zostały całkowicie zniszczone, są odcięte od siebie. Wiele osób poznało tę epokę jako "starą noc". W tym czasie najlepiej radzą sobie Światy Rycerskie, ponieważ unikają oni psioników i celowo regresują się technologicznie. Rosną przesądni i ukrywają się we własnych tradycjach, gdy stoją samotnie w galaktyce oblężonej przez zło. *'Mars ropoczyna ekspansję '''- Mars pokonuje konflikt i katastrofę zjednoczyć się pod '''Kultem Mechanicus. Gdy pozwalają na to przerwy między falami burz osnowy, floty Marsa podróżują poza system, najeżdżając inne planety w celu zdobycia technologii i zakładają nowe kolonie Tech-Adeptów. Za kilkoma wyjątkami takie podróże mają ograniczony zakres i pozostają w granicach tego, co później będzie znane jako Segmentum Solar. *'Traktat Marsjański' - Imperator, świeżo od zjednoczeniu plemion Terry przybywa na Marsa. Wielu Kapłanów Maszyny deklaruje, że jest Omnizjaszem '- Imperator nawiązuje sojusz z Marsem. To Adepci Kultu Mechanicus wyposażają Legiony Kosmicznych Marines Imperatora. W uznaniu faktu, że aby osiągnąć swoje plany galaktyczne, Imperator potrzebuje technologicznej i naukowej pomocy Mechanicum, Mars staje się sprzymierzeńcem Terry, a nie jej własnością. Spośród niezliczonych światów, które wkrótce Imperium podbija, Światy-Kuźnie poświęcone są Kultowi Mechanicus. *'Chciwość Covetousa - Świat rycerzy Chrysis '''zostaje odkryte i włączone do nowego, raczkującego Imperium. Jest pierwszym z wielu. Gorączkowo Mechanicum wykorzystuje swoje wpływy, aby uzyskać wyłączne prawa do handlu z wieloma światami rycerskimi. Nowe światy-kuźnie powstają w pobliżu najbardziej bogatych w minerały planet. Wszystkie są gotowe do pracy z maksymalną wydajnością, przygotowując się na to, co nadejdzie ... M30-M31 Świt Imperium Imperator prowadzi masową krucjatę poza Terrę, celem zjednoczenia setek tysięcy zagubionych światów rozproszonych po całej galaktyce. Na pierwszy plan wysuwają się Legiony Kosmicznych Marines, wspierane przez rosnącą Armię Imperialną. Wszystkie są wyposażone w broń z fabryk Marsa. Nie mniej ważne są Legiony Skitarii', '''Legio Cybernetica', Legio Titanicus i Imperialni Rycerze, którzy dołączają do ekspedycji. Planeta po planecie jest odzyskiwana i oferuje im się ten sam wybór - ukłon przed Imperatorem Terry lub zniszczenie. Floty ekspedycyje pruną naprzód. Kapłani Maszyn często nazywają ten czas Wielką Ekspansją, ponieważ setki rycerskich światów są odkrywane w tym okresie. *'Płomienie zdrady '- Podczas Herezji Horusa Bractwo Marsa niemal zostało zniszczone wewnętrzną schizmą. Jednakże dzięki uporowi i determinacji narodzili się na nowo. *'221 M32 Mroczny los Vheinos '- Imperialny świat Vheinos przestał odpowiadać na wezwania astropatyczne. Adeptus Mechanicus z Lucjusza wysłali legion Skitarii aby zbadał sprawę. Okazuje się, że na planecie szaleje herezja, a siły ekspedycyjne są w kiepskiej pozycji gdyż wróg ma przewagę 80 do 1. W takiej sytuacji Magos dowodzący wyprawą ogłasza wprowadzenie Protokołów Radowych. Po miesiącu Skitarii opuszczają pozbawiony życia i napromieniowany świat. *'802 M33 Nowy rodzaj nadzorców -' Dom rycerski Taranis postanowił oddać Mechanicus członków, którzy nie przeszli pomyślnie złączenia ze swoją maszyną. Teraz udoskonaleni cybernetycznie Psychosis-Neuracanium stali stali się niezwykle skutecznymi Skitarii. Nabór trwa ciągle. *'085 M34 Terraformacja Atasca IV' *'M35 Schizma Moiraeńska '- W czasie mrocznych dni Nova Terra Interregnum wielki sekret rozdarł Mechanicus. Otóż świat kuźnia Moirae został zmieciony w kosmiczny pył w ciągu zaledwie kilku godzin. Stronnictwa różnych teorii ścierają się ze sobą zarówno na salonach jak i na polach bitew. nastają ciężkie czasy dla Mechanicus. Dopiero interwencja Inkwizycji powstrzymuje rozwój konfliktu. *'303 M35 Wielkie polowanie' - Dom Rycerski Raven prosi Skitarii o pomoc w walce z Eldarami z Biel-Tan. Na wezwanie przybywa 12 kohort bojowych. Jednakże głównym celem Mechanicus nie jest pomoc rycerzom, lecz zebranie danych na temat taktyk używanych przez Eldarów. Po zabraniu wszystkich potrzebnych danych na temat większości wrogich jednostek Skitarii wycofują się pozostawiając sojuszników na pewną śmierć. *'104 M36 Wojna o odzyskanie '- Mechanicus otrzymuje informacje o cudach technologicznych zagrzebanych pod powierzchnią planety Mortuam Chain. W nadziei zdobycia nowego STC Mechanicus wysyła Legiony Skitarii aby podbić ten świat. Okazało się, że planeta zamieszkana jest przez znaczne ilości Eldarów. Jednakże dzięki doświadczeniu z Wielkiego Polowania Skitarii całkowicie eksterminują Xenos i odzyskują STC w mniej niż stulecie. *'335 M36 Schizma Xenorycka' - Stygies VIII zostaje przejęta przez Drużyny Straży Śmierci w następstwie oskarżeń o przechowaniu technologii Xeno. Kryzys zostaje zażegnany po tym, jak Ordo Xenos zabiera wszelkie artefakty Obcych. *'170 M37 Goliaty w ogniu' - Skitarii ze Świata Kuźni Graia wzięli udział w polowaniu na trio Tytanów chaosu, które ukryły się za murami Twierdzy Retross. Zwycięstwo zostało przesądzone, gdy broń łukowa Skitarii przeciążyła główne systemy zdradzieckich Maszyn. *'550 M37 Occlusiad' - Północny zachód galaktyki nawiedzany zostaje przez Apostoła ślepego Króla. Tech Kapłana Korsarza, który uważa ludzkość i inne rasy organiczne za bluźnierstwo przeciw Bogu-Maszynie. *'335 M38 Cień Silica Animus' - Odkrycie uśpionych Ludzi z Żelaza na nieznanej z nazwy planecie. Nic nie wiadomo o losach wysłanych Eksploratorów. *'785 M39 Wojna o Złoty Tryb' - Fabrykator Generalny ogłasza swoje pretensje o bogactwa zgromadzone w Świątyni Zabójców Culexus. Spór kończy pocisk wystrzelony przez snajpera Vindicare. *'009 M40 Palące sumienie' - Tech Kapłan Veriliad niszczy świadomie STC broni typu phosphex. Za ten czyn zostaje uznany za Tech-heretyka i zostaje rozstrzelany z broni tego typu. *'139 M41 Wojna o Gothic' *'664 M41 Zakazane Runy -' Skitarii, którzy przetrwali Bitwę o Elixię zostają wysłani aby sprawdzić dziwne anomalię wokół Ostatniej Mogiły. Okazuje się, że przypadkiem otwierają oni Bramę osnowy i skazują planetę na zagładę. Inkwizycja rozkazuje Exterminatus. *'745 M41 Śmierć Tyrana - '''Pierwsze pojawienie się Tyranidów. *'747 M41 Wojna o Neotech''' - Tauowscy koloniści z Vesh'yo znaleźli się w niezwykle trudnej sytuacji otoczeni przez Legiony Skitarii. Starożytna technologia Adeptus Mechanicus staje naprzeciw nowinkom technicznym obcych. Ostatecznie Tau zostają rozgromieni, a 8 statków wyładowanych po brzegi technologią zostaje wysłane na planetę Tigrus w celach badawczych. *'748 M41 Deszcz Ognia' - Po bitwie o Maccragge jedna z macek pokonanego Roju Behemot sięgnęła po chroniony przez Skitarii świat Daugel Helix. Wykorzystując wiedzę zdobytą na Tyranie dowódca Skitarii Alpha 9-Thyrrc rozpoczyna niebezpieczny plan pokonania wielkiego pożeracza. Rozkazał rozpylić w górnych warstwach atmosfery cały zapas prometium zgromadzony na planecie, a gdy Bio okręty tyranidów znalazły się już w pułapce rozkazał Onagerom wystrzelić z laserów neutronowych, których promienie podpaliły gaz i zmieniły Xenos w popiół. *'925 M41 Waagh! Grax' - Świat Kuźnia Ryza zostaje zaatakowany przez Orkowe Waaagh! dowodzone przez Herszta Graxa. Skitarii wraz z Catachanami odpierają jednak zielonoskórych. Jednakże na pomoc bestii przybywa inny Herszt zwany Rarguts. Jednak nawet to nie przechyla szali zwycięstwa na stronę Orków. *'991 M41 Niepoznawalny' - Na Świat Mogogue przybywają Skitarii ze Stygies VIII w celu zbadania i zniszczenia Nekrońskich Grobowców, Jednak przez głupotę i arogancję Dowódcy, wojownicy Omnisjasza zostają schwytani przez Trazyna Nieskończonego i od teraz stanowić będą fragment wystawy zatytułowanej: Upadek Magogue. *'998 M41 Ostateczne Rozwiązanie '- Po 10 mileniach śledztwa Mechanicus w końcu ustala miejsce przechowywania Omnicopaei, czyli STC zawierającego wszystkie STC. Miejscem tym okazuje się Demoniczny Świat Smoczy Kieł znajdujący się na skraju Mealstormu. Według wywiadu Imperialnego STC jest w nienaruszonym stanie, a siły chaosu i Mroczne Mechanicum nie mają o nim pojęcia. Zaczyna się wyprawa na którą wyruszają miliardy Skitarii oraz jednostek pomocniczych. Całe Mechanicus chce pomóc, gdyż cena za taką potęgę nie ma znaczenia. Zginie wielu, jeszcze więcej będzie cierpieć, lecz Ludzkość odzyska swą dawną technologiczną potęgę i zmiecie swych wrogów! Za Omnisjasza! Za Imperatora! Jednostki Skitarii Kapłani Maszyny Dominus thumb|314px|Belisarius Cawl - Arcymagos Dominus, Naczelny Konduktor OmnizjaszaCzciciele zagłady, mistrzowie Kultu Mechanicus, Kapłani Maszyny Dominus mogą zredukować całe światy do ruiny. Mogą skazać zniszczenie całe miasta, światy, rasy , do wymazania ich z książek historycznych. Te wyczyny osiągają nie dzięki dyplomacji, ale dzięki bezwzględnemu, bezlitosnemu stosowaniu siły ognia, ponieważ to oni dowodzą Legionami Skitarii, Bractwu Elektronicznemu i Legio Cybernetica. Osławiona ranga Dominusa jest nadawana tylko tym z Cultu Mechanicum z prawdziwym talentem do wojny - ci, którzy wierzą w supremację Boga Maszyny, mają być sprawdzani przy każdej okazji. Choć jest tak samo prawdopodobne, że pochodzą z laboratoriów Biologis, tak jak z sal wojennych Magi Militarum, każdy z nich jest ekspertem od broni. Dla nich nie ma tajemnic na pola bitwy. Każda trajektoria balistyczna pocisku, każda aktualna pojemność lasera i optymalny system ognia każdego silnika bojowego migocze im w głowie. Ucztują na surowych danych i stymulantach mózgowych, pozwalając im koordynować taktykę frontową i wyładowywać wojenne psalmy z ich tablic vox, nawet gdy osobiście sprowadzają zniszczenie na wroga. Nikt nie jest bezpieczny - Kapłan Maszyny Dominus może oderwać ducha maszyny od super-pancernego czołgu, nawet gdy dowodzi jednocześnie swoją eskortą piechoty. Aby wzmocnić swoją i tak już potężną broń, zawartość ogromnych podziemi Światów Kuźni jest dostępna dla Kapłanów Maszyny Dominus, pozwalając im prowadzić do wojny starożytne relikty zdolne do niezwykłych czynów. Strażnicy (Vanguard) thumb|250pxStrażnicy Skitarii znani również jako radowi żołnierze (ang rad-troopers) niosą najstraszniejszy rodzaj śmierci wobec wrogów Omnisjasza. Walczą oni w najmniej przyjaznych strefach wojny, a oprócz niebezpieczeństw ze strony wrogów i środowiska muszą się również mierzyć z własną bronią. Jest tak gdyż Strażnicy używają bardzo niebezpiecznej dla otoczenia i siebie Broni Radowej. Z wyglądu jest to zwyczajny karabin, lecz jego pociski są wypełnione niestabilnym radioaktywnym materiałem, który po trafieniu w cel wydziela śmiertelne nawet dla najpotężniejszych Tyranidzkich Bioformów dawki promieniowania. Sprawia to również, że otoczenie staje się niezdatne do życia już po kilku salwach. Dodatkowo przebywanie w jednym pomieszczeniu z takim delikwentem oznacza pewną śmierć z powodu zbytniego promieniowania. Teoretycznie sami użytkownicy tej broni są bezpieczni dzięki płytom pancerzy wzmocnionych warstwą ołowiu, jednak w praktyce, w rzadkich okazjach gdy Skitarii zdejmie swój hełm widać, że radiacja odbiła się również na nim. Łowcy (Rangers) thumb|250pxPodstawowym credo wojowników Omnisjasza jest zabijaj, lub bądź zabitym. Taka jest też metoda działania tychże żołnierzy. W niemal zapomnianej przeszłości, gdy ludzkość dopiero raczkowała w kierunku władzy nad ziemią myśliwy aby zabić ofiarę większą od siebie musiał ją tropić i szukać jej słabych punktów, aby potem zamęczyć zwierzę w brutalnej pułapce. Tak również działają Łowcy Skitarii. Tropią swoją zwierzynę dzień i noc bez względu na przeciwności. Badają i sprawdzają jak ją podejść i jak ją najłatwiej zabić. Nie znają litości czy zmęczenia, a jeśli ujrzysz na horyzoncie zbliżające się miarowo jasne, parzyste punkty to wiedz, że już jesteś trupem, nie ważne gdzie się schowasz, czy czym się zasłonisz. Skitarii dopadną cię w najgłębszej dziurze i będą cię ścigać po krańce wszechświata jeśli dostaną taki rozkaz. thumb|248px Sicariańscy Rdzawi Prześladowcy (Sicarian Ruststalkers) Prześladowcy z Legionów Skitarii spadają na swoich wrogów w ciszy i z mechaniczną precyzją niszczą ich szeregi. Sicarianie wywodzą się od cybernetycznych zabójców niegdyś wysyłanych aby oczyścili pustkowia Marsa ze zbuntowanych serwitorów i innych abominacji. Podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty doceniono ich zdolności i ustanowiono z nich jednostkę specjalną do walki bezpośredniej. Od tamtej pory uzbrojeni w ostrza rezonansowe mechaniczni wojownicy wycinają sobie drogę poprzez niezliczone szeregi wrogów. Ich broń jest przykładem najwyższej możliwej myśli technicznej Mechanicus. Ostrza rezonują w częstotliwości danego materiału na który trafią. Wystarczą co najwyżej dwie sekundy aby ostrze wpasowało się częstotliwość materiału z którego jest wrogi pancerz i przecięło go bez problemu. Są ostatnią rzeczą jaką chciałbyś spotkać na polu walki, no może zaraz po eksperymentach Mrocznych Eldarów. thumb|250px Sicariańscy Infiltratorzy (Sicarian Infiltrators) Podobnie do Prześladowców Infiltratorzy są niemal całkowicie cybernetyczni, lecz ich sposób działania jest znacznie inny. Ich szaty oddziałują na umysły przeciwników sprawiając, że ci ich nie widzą, ani nie słyszą, lecz mogą zostać przez nich rozerwani na strzępy. Wysocy i chudzi przemieszczają się z lotną gracją po polu walki kosząc po drodze zdezorientowane zastępy przeciwników. Przełamanie obrony nie jest dla nich niczym trudnym. Aby zwiększyć ich skuteczność montuje się w ich głowach generatory fal dźwiękowych o zmiennej częstotliwości, które są w stanie zmienić mózgi przeciwników w papkę, lub sprowadzić obłęd. Poza polem bitwy często tworzone są z nich chóry śpiewające psalmy na cześć Boga-Maszyny. Żelaźni Jeźdźcy Ballistarii (Ironstrider Ballistarii) thumb|250px|Żelazny Jeździec Ballistarii Dostojne, wysokie sylwetki są zwykle ostatnią rzeczą, jaką widzą dowódcy liniowi, którzy staną naprzeciw Kohorty Skitarii. Żelaźni jeźdźcy budzą nieopisany strach nie tylko wrogów Imperium i Omnisjasza, lecz również lojalnych dowódców, a to za sprawą ich wręcz legendarnych umiejętności strzeleckich często przewyższających nawet zdolności Tau, czy nawet zabójców Vindicare w tej kwestii. Do Żelaznych Jeźdźców mogą dostać się tylko najlepsi z najlepszych strzelców, wyposażani są w najdokładniejsze karabiny oraz ikoniczne dla tej formacji wierzchowce będące połączeniem podwozia sentinela z serwitorem. Zawsze wybierają oni najważniejsze cele na polu walki, a dzięki wgranymi w ich mózgi schematami budowy wszelkich przeciwników kiedykolwiek napotkanych przez Mechanicus są w stanie jednym strzałem zabić nawet najciężej opancerzonego wroga. thumb|226px|Sydoniańscy Dragoni Sydoniańscy Dragoni (Sydonian Dragoons) Wyposażeni w ten sam środek transportu co Żelaźni jeźdźcy, lecz przeznaczeni do walki na bliski dystans. Ich uzbrojenie stanowi długa lanca taserowa wyposażona w pole energetyczne podobne do tego używanego przy Młotach Energetycznych. Dzięki temu są oni w stanie przebić nawet pancerze czołgów. Nieraz jedna szarża tych wojowników wystarczała, aby przechylić szalę zwycięstwa na stronę Skitarii. Oprócz tego dowódcy tych drużyn są wyposażeni w rewolwery fosforowe pozwalające im oznaczać ważniejsze cele i tak kierować szarżę, aby to one zostały zniszczone w pierwszej kolejności. Wydmowy Pełzacz Onager (Onager Dunecrawler) thumb|250px|Wydmowy Pełzacz Onager Onager 'jest jednym z najbardziej elastycznych pojazdów jakie są używane przez Imperium. Bataliony wyposażone w działka automatyczne dalekiego zasięgu są w stanie strącić całe eskadry wrogich samolotów, natomiast promienie laserów neutronowych zmieniają szeregi piechoty i kolumny pancerny w napromieniowany popiół i złom. Gdyby tego było mało, to te kroczące mechaniczne bestie są w stanie przejść po każdym rodzaju terenu, bez większego problemu. Członkowie Gwardii Imperialnej walczący u boku Skitarii często porównują te maszyny do chodzących karabinów, z powodu ich siły ognia wprost proporcjonalnej do rozmiarów. Skitarii natomiast uważają je za coś więcej niż broń czy pojazd, lecz nieśmiertelną i niepowstrzymaną inkarnację gniewu Omnisjasza. Onager napędzany jest miniaturowym reaktorem fuzyjnym, który generuje pewne dawki promieniowania, niby niegroźne dla człowieka, lecz Skitarii będący załogą są wystawieni na jego wpływ cały czas. Jest to spowodowane tym, że piloci są połączeni mentalnie ze swoją maszyną w pewien sposób opuszczając swoje doczesne ciała podczas zasiadania za sterami. Strzelcem jest zwykle Komandos, z powodu swych zdolności, natomiast pilotem Strażnik, ze względu na wysoką odporność na radiację. Z drugiej strony załoga uważana jest przez Tech-Kapłanów za swego rodzaju baterie, które łatwo można wymieniać. Niewiele mija się to z prawdą. Robot Typu Kasztelan (''Osobny artykuł: Roboty Kasztelan) '''thumb|274pxRobot Kasztelan łączy w sobie ogromną fizyczną siłę z wytrzymałością, która sprawia, że walczy z wrogami Imperium już ponad dziesięć tysięcy lat ( niektóre roboty-relikwie są starsze niż Imperium). Ponieważ technologia robotów wywodzi się jeszcze sprzed powstania Imperium, wiele światów kuźni wierzy, że znaczna liczba ich automatów bojowych przetrwała te mroczne czasy. Są rzadkie na tyle, że uszkodzone części robotów są "kanibalizowane" w celu dokonania napraw maszyn nadal w użyciu. Mierzący prawie dwa razy tyle, co Kosmiczny Marines, robot Kasztelan jest prawie nie do powstrzymania, ponieważ zbudowany jest z litego metalu z ceramiczną powłoką, która pozwala mu bez przerwy przechodzić przez grad ognia. Oprócz grubego pancerza chroni go cud z minionego wieku - pole repulsorowe. Niewidzialna tarcza emanuje na zewnątrz od każdego robota z głębokim, miażdżącym dźwiękiem, jego siła jest w stanie powstrzymać wszystkie najpotężniejsze strzały. Większość nadchodzącego ognia po prostu odpycha się od niewidzialnej bariery, ale jeśli kąt ugięcia będzie słuszny, siatka repulsora wyśle pociski w wroga. Zbrojownie Światów Kuźni Broń Broń Łukowa (Arc Weapons) thumb|250px|Karabin ŁukowyBronie łukowe zasilane są przez nieporęczne, kanciaste akumulatory elektryczne wielokrotnego użytku. Niektóre z nich pamiętają nawet czasy sprzed Imperium, lecz takowe są użytkowane jedynie przez najbardziej elitarnych Strażników Skitarii. Uwalniany z nich niebieskobiały łuk elektryczny z łatwością przepala układy nerwowe wrogiej piechoty, jak również przeciąża układy scalone ich pojazdów jeśli są wystarczająco rozwinięci. W przypadku Orków pociski z tej broni zwyczajnie przeskakują na załogę pojazdu spalając im rdzenie nerwowe, lub mózgi, jeśli tak można nazwać to zbiorowisko neuronów w czaszce co poniektórych osobników. Bronie łukowe są bardzo skuteczne przeciw Tyranidom, gdyż nie zatrzymują się na jednym celu, lecz przeskakują na sąsiednie siejąc śmierć i zniszczenie. Broń Cognis Od zwykłych karabinów i dział Imperium odróżnia się tym, że posiada własnego, cały czas aktywnego Ducha maszyny. Dodatkowo bardzo często broń ta jest połączona jest z centralnym ośrodkiem nerwowym Skitriusa, lub jeszcze częściej jego rdzeniem kręgowym. Powoduje to, że kiedy Wojownik Omnisjasza nie jest już w stanie dalej prowadzić ognia, gdyż jego układ nerwowy jest zbyt uszkodzony, lub nie ma co wprowadzać w życie ciała, Duch Maszyny Cognis jest w stanie przejąc częściową kontrolę nad martwym ciałem i prowadzić walkę przez następne kilka minut. Dodatkowo, gdy nosiciel jest jeszcze w pełni sprawny bojowo, to potrafi połączyć swoją jaźń ze swoją bronią zwiększając skuteczność swoich strzałów ponad poziom zwykłego śmiertelnika, a czasem nawet ponad zdolności Kosmicznego Marine. Promień Wypalający (Eradication Beamer) Żółty, cieniutki promień jest często ostatnią rzeczą, jaką są w stanie zobaczyć wrogowie Omnisjasza zanim nie zostanie z nich kupka popiołu, lub jeśli mają więcej szczęścia - luźne atomy. Jednakże nic nie stanie się rzeczom, które są blisko strzelca. Jest to spowodowane prędkością i natężeniem fal wypalacza, które na bliskim dystansie po prostu nie wpływają na materię, a na dalszym są zbyt słaby by na nią wpłynąć. Blaster Strzałkowy (Flechette Blaster) thumb|250px Lekka broń używana przez Sicariańskich Infiltratorów. Blaster posiada bardzo dużą szybkostrzelność, lecz słabą zdolność penetracji przez co sprawdza się tylko przeciw lekko, lub w ogólne nie opancerzonemu przeciwnikowi. Każdy pocisk po trafieniu w cel emituje potężny impuls bioelektryczny, który niszczy układ nerwowy ofiary, lub przeciąża jej układy scalone, jeśli jest maszyną. Karabin Galwaniczny (Galvanic Rifle) thumb|250px|Karabin GalwanicznyBroń wzorowana na starożytnych myśliwskich karabinach skałkowych ze Starej Terry. Podobnie do swych pierwowzorów kolbę oraz łoże lufy ma wykonaną z drewna, syntetycznego, ale jednak drewna. Różnica polega na tym, że broń ta posiada magazynek bębenkowy mieszczący Serwo-pociski, najniebezpieczniejszą amunicję snajperską nie licząc oczywiście tej do Karabinów Exitus. Serwo-pociski są tak naprawdę miniaturowymi rakietami naprowadzanymi na sygnaturę celu przez Ducha Maszyny zamkniętego i wiecznie czujnego we wnętrzu pocisku. Po trafieniu w cel natomiast wywołuje potężne wyładowanie elektryczne, które spopiela trafionego oraz przeskakuje na pobliskie cele. Działka Ikar (Icarus Arrays) Działka typu Ikar używane przez wojska Adeptus Mechanicus są w stanie strącić z nieboskłonu wszelkie jednostki latające, jakie są w stanie wystawić jacykolwiek wrogowie Marsa i ludzkości. Dodatkowo może zostać wyposażone w Wyrzutnie Rakiet Gatling, która strzela Serwo-rakietami średniego zasięgu. thumb|250px Karczownica (Stubcarbine) Zabójczy w swej prostocie wielkokalibrowy karabin automatyczny pozwalający zasypać wrogów gradem ołowiu w miedzianych kapturkach. phosphor serpenta.png phosphor blast pistol.png Broń Fosforowa (Phosphor Weaponry) Jest to prosta broń służąca bardziej do oznaczania, niż zabijania celów. Kule płonącego fosforu obklejają pancerze i palą ciało, lecz rzadko bywają śmiertelne, gdyż zanim znacznik się wypali, to trafiony nim jest już dawno usmażony wyładowaniami z Karabinów Łukowych, lub podziurawiony innym typem uzbrojenia. Rusznica Plazmowa(Plasma Caliver) thumb|250px|Rusznica Plazmowa Potężne salwy oddawane z tej broni są w porównaniu do zwykłych karabinów plazmowych nieporównywalnie bardziej zabójcze, lecz na znacznie mniejszym dystansie. Nie przeszkadza to jednak falandze Skitarii w walce, tak samo jak to, że ta broń może im w każdej chwili wybuchnąć w twarz i to nawet nie przy strzale, a przy zwykłym większym wstrząsie. Laser Neutronowy (Neutron Laser) Najskuteczniejsza, lub znajdująca się w czołówce broń przeciw pancerna galaktyki. Nawet najgrubsze pancerze nie stanowią zbytniego problemu dla strumienia ściśniętych neutronów wystrzelonego z prędkością bliską prędkości światła. Dodatkowo przy wystrzale wraz z laserem generowana jest fala elektromagnetyczna przepalająca podzespoły i układy nerwowe celów. radium carabine.png|Karabinek Radowy radium jezzail.png Uzbrojenie Radowe (Radium weapons) Jest to uzbrojenie równie groźne dla celu, co dla strzelca, gdyż wytworzony przy strzale impuls Gamma rozchodzi się nie tylko do przodu, a we wszystkie strony. Jest to celowy wbrew pozorom zabieg, gdyż broń ta ma na celu zatruć otoczenie w stopniu równym, bądź nawet większym, niż zatrute są pustynie Marsa. Arkebuz Transuraniczny (Transuranic Arquebus) thumb|250px|Arkebuz Transuraniczny Potężna broń snajperska strzelająca pociskami z rdzeniami ze zubożonego uranu z ponaddźwiękową prędkością, które są w stanie przebić na wylot czołg i zabić jego załogę pozostając daleko poza jego zasięgiem. Buzdygan Łukowy (Arc Maul) thumb|250px|Buzdygan ŁukowyJest to z pozoru zwykła broń obuchowa. Lecz tylko z pozoru, gdyż po aktywacji generuje wokół siebie rozchodzący się we wszystkie strony pióropusz trzaskających błyskawic, który po kontakcie z celem przepala jego system nerwowy, lub podzespoły maszyn. Manipulator Cognis (Cognis Manipulator) W budowie niemal tożsamy ze zwykłymi serworamionami, lecz posiadający własnego Ducha Maszyny, przez co jest w stanie prowadzić walkę niezależnie od swojego operatora, lub nawet po jego śmierci. Chwytak z Kolcem Danych (Prehensile Dataspike) Zwykle jest on montowany na końcach mechadendrytów jest jedną z ulubionych broni agentów Adeptus Mechanicus, gdyż pozwala ona na pobranie informacji bezpośrednio z głównych podzespołów celu. Broń Taserowa (Taser Weapons) thumb|250pxOd zwykłej broni energetycznej jak np miecz energetyczny różni się tym, że generuje potężne pole energetyczne tylko podczas kontaktu z celem. Broń Rezonansowa (Transonic Weapons) thumb|250pxZ pozoru zwykłe ostrza, lecz to tylko pozory, gdyż są jednymi z najbardziej zaawansowanych broni białych w galaktyce. Po kontakcie z materią wpasowują częstotliwość swojego drgania do częstotliwości rezonansowej celu, co z kolei powoduje, że nawet najtwardszy, czy najgrubszy pancerz poddają się po ułamkach sekund. Wyposażenie specjalne Pole Odkształcające (Conversion Field) Jest to pole elektromagnetyczne potrafiące zatrzymać strzał z niemal każdego rodzaju broni energetycznej i zmienić go w wykwit światła. Im potężniejsza broń, tym jaśniejsze światło, lecz też znaczniejsze osłabienie pola. Broń Pierścieniowa (Digital Weapons) Mimo, że oficjalnie bronie te zostały stworzone przez Adeptus Mechanicus, to jednak ich pochodzenie znajduje się pośród dorobku technologicznego Xeno. Ta miniaturowa broń potrafi wystrzelić promień lasera, lub strumień ognia w chwili gdy przeciwnik mylnie uważa że noszący je jest bezbronny . Wzmocniony Węzeł Danych (Enhanced Data-Tether) Pozwala on Tech-Kapłanom na większa kontrolę nad Skitarii jednocześnie zwiększając autorytet nosiciela pośród braci w wierze. Omnispex Urządzenie przetwarzające dane sygnatur cieplnych, emisyjnych i kształty fal biologicznych celu pozwalając skitarii na skupianiu się na najwrażliwszych punktach przeciwnika. ART W BUD Źródła * Codex Adeptus Mechanicus (2017) 8 ed. Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Adeptus Mechanicus Kategoria:Skitarii Kategoria:W BUDOWIE